This I Promise You
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Connor can feel all of the pain that Murphy is in and is finally able to get his brother to open up to him. The brothers realize they mean a little more to each other than just being twins. Twincest.


**A/N: First time doing twincest. The story is based (loosely) on the song This I Promise You by Nsync. I'm certain they didn't intend for that song to be inspiration for twincest, but hey, it happened. Thank you so much to Mizxmacmanus and Texasbelle91 for ALL of their inspiration, encouragement and for talking me out of deleting this a million times.**

* * *

Murphy has always been the more sensitive o' the two o' us, always easier to cry an' get upset. Since we were born I've protected him, takin' the older brother role in that way. The only person in this world that knows which o' us is older is our Ma, an' she won't tell us. She like's to say the older o' us is the one wit' the bigger prick.

I made a promise to myself an' to Murphy when we were lads to alwaays protect him, keep him from hurtin' ever again. Till this moment I've been able to keep this promise. I looked into Murph's tear filled eyes, my heart aching, how do I take the pain from him, my other half, my twin, the only person I've ever loved?

His eyes hold a pain so deep, so cutting it's cutting into my own heart. I've seen this pain in his eyes before, but I've never been able to convince Murphy to tell me what's hurtin' him. I can feel all o' his pain, his emotions as clearly as I can my own, just a perk of being two halves o' the same soul. For the same reason we can hold conversations without ever speaking aloud or being near each other.

"Murph," I can hear the pain in my own voice echoing the pain he's feeling. "What's hurtin' you so bad, dear heart?" I pulled him into the circle of my arms, needing to touch my brother. I can feel him needing it too. He melted into my arms, nose pressed into my neck. "Whatever this is has ate at ye fer years. I can't take ye hurtin', Murph. Let Conn help ye."

A tear rolled down his face onto my necck, soft words mumbled against the junction of my neck and collara. "I love ye, Conn."

"I know ye do, Murph. I love ye, too." I felt confused. I know my brother loves me, as I love him. Even if I love my brother more than I should, as more than a brother, as more than my twin.

"No, Conn. I love you. More than I should." He pulled away, looking everywhere but at me. Murphy's beautiful auburn hair covered his eyes, reminding me I was goin' to cut it today. My arams felt empty without him in them. I pulled him back against me, before he put up his mental walls and pushed me away.

"Aye, brother mine. I love ye jus' the same. This is what ye've been hidin' from me so long?" I lost my fingers in his thick hair an' pulled jus' hard enough to bring his head back fer me to look into his eyes. The pain still there, insecurities and fears there too, but no more signs of tears.

He nodded shyly, barely looking at me.

"Ye feckin' retard. I coulda saaved ya pain if ya had jus' told me, Murph."

"I didn't want to tell ye, have ye tink I'm some sick fuck, didn't tink it was worth loosin' me brother 'cause I'm in love wit' ye."

"Don' ye know by now I'm never leavin' ye?" I kept my hand in Murphy's hair, keepin' my brothers face towards me. His eyes shifted to the side. I felt the loss right away. I need to feel the warmth in his gaze. "Murph, look a' me. Ye ain't a sick fuck, even if ye are, I am too, 'cause I feel the same 'bout ye."

I pressed my forehead against his like we did when we were lads. Murphy's fingers encircled my biceps, holding on tightly, but he hasn't spoken yet. Three minutes before he said anything. "Ye aren't talkin' out o' yer arse, are ye?"

"Aye, I'm tellin' ye the truth." Murphy's thumbs stroked my biceps through my shirt, sending gooseflesh across my body. I lifted my head from his an' pressed a kiss to the tip o' his nose then a gentle an' quick kiss to his lips. One hand moved from my arm to grip my hair like I've got his hair, pulling me closer for a longer, more passionate kiss.

After a moment I let my tongue trace his bottom lip, askin', nay, beggin' to taste his mouth. He parted his lips, tongue dancin' with my own. I've never tasted anything sweeter than that o' my Murphy. We pulled back from each other panting for breath.

"Tha' was amazin'," Murphy half asked.

"Aye," I pulled him flush against my body an' let us fall back onto the bed, keepin' him pressed to me. Since we were born we've had a aroom together. When we were scared or had a nightmare we'd crawl into the others bed an' took comfort in each other.

"Ye need a bigger bed, Conn." I can hear the laughter in his voice.

"We need a bigger bed." If I get my way we'll never sleep apart again. Murphy twisted in my arms, legs covering mine an' layin' draped across my body. He shifted, rubbing against me to bring his lips back against mine in another searing kiss.

"Conn," Feck, Murph sayin' my name between kisses. Murphy pressed his hips into mine, my cock gettin' harder each time he presses against me. I took Murph by surprise an' rolled us over, finally layin' on top o' him. I pressed myself against him hard, grindin' against him. I broke away from his mouth and started licking up and down his neck; paying special attention to his tattoo that matches mine.

"Take ye shirt off," I commanded, pulling away to take my own off. Murphy was quck an' shimmied out o' his pants as well, layin' in jus' his boxers. I took in the sight o' his prick makin' a tent in his boxers just for me.

Leaning down I trailed kisses from his neck across his collarabone to his nipples, giving each special attention. They hardened with my tongue and fingers teasaing them, until I continued kissing down his chest to his belly. I pressed my lips to the skin above the band of his boxers and licked in a small circle. His hips rose seeking friction. I grabbed his boxers an' pulled the feckin' thing out o' my way.

I took in the sight of my twins arousal, all because of me. I've seen his prick more than I've seen tits, neither o' us havin' shame about our bodies, but seein' it hard because o' me is different. Better. All the blood in my body rushed to my own prick, making me painfully hard as I strained against my pants.

I undid my belt and unzipped my pants to give me some space before I leaned down and swiped my tongue over the head of his cock. Murphy's hips jumped at the simple touch. How wild will he go with my mouth covering him completely? I gave one more teasing lick before taking him in my mouth anad bobbing my head, tongue playing the game too. I took what I couldn't fit into my mouth in my hand and jacked him off while sucking him off.

"Jesus feckin' Christ, Conn. Feck. Where'd ye...learn to do this?" Instead o' answerin' and moving my mouth from his prick I hummed in response. His hips shot upwards, I almost chocked on his cock, quickly relaxing my throat to take more of him. "'M goin' ta cum," Murphy moaned in tandem with thrusting into my mouth hard. Murphy's cusses grew louder and more frequent till he was less than coherent. He tried muffling the sounds he was making with the back of his hand. I reached up and pulled his hand away, wanting to hear every sound from him. Murphy's hand went to my hair, grasping and pulling my head back. "Conn...Conn...Nay, I want ye to feel as good as I do."

I pulled away from his prick with a wet plop and thought about what he's saying. Murphy wanting me to feel as good as I'm making him feel. My dick throbbed with wanting everything my other half has to offer.

"What do ye want, Murph?" My voice came out huskier than normal.

"I want to feck ye," Murphy stated, eyes half-lidded. My mouth went completely dry at his words.

"I want ye."

He sat up an' licked his lips before pulling me in for another kiss and shifting our positions on the bed in one fluid motion. Even knowing full well the strength Murphy posses it still amazes me. He switched us with out any trouble and me barely noticing. He took my prick in his hand, giving it a few slow strokes before letting go and sucking his index finger and soaking it with saliva. He started a slow, tortorous exploration of my ass, sending shockwaves of pleasure and pain mixed together through my body. The pain disappeared and I began to loose myself in the sensations my other half created inside o' me. I groaned at the loss of his fingers, prying my eyes open to look at him.

"Patience, Conn," He smiled before straddling my body and scooting forward to hover over my chest with his prick in my face. I gripped his hips in my hands and looked up at him. What's he doing? "Get me prick wet, brot'er."

Without hesitataion or moving my hand I took him back in my mouth, swirling my tongue over his tip and summoning all the saliva I could manage. "Good, Conn, good," He praised and pulled away. My saliva coated his dick, dripping off o' him. He scooted back and lined him self up with my hole. He took his time entering me. He reached up an' pressed two fingers into my mouth. He wants more 'slick'. I sucked his fingers to wetten them.

My Murphy inside me nuts deep, the greatest feelin' ever. He gave me time to adjust before he began to feck me senseless. We came at the same time, my cum hitting my bare stomach, Murphy's inside me. He collapsed onto my chest, not caring if my cum got on him.

Too soon he stood an' crossed our loft to the shower an' grabbed a washcloth and wetted it. He brought it backc an' I felt the sudden distance between us, his walls slamming into place. Not before I felt his fear. He started cleanin' the both o' us up until I grabbed his hand to stip him and sit up. "Don' shut me out, Murph." I whispered.

He looked away as tears filled his eyes. "How long until ye eralize this is a mistake an' ye don' love me like t'at?"

"'M never goin' to stop lovin' ye, this I promise ye. We aren't a feckin' mistake an' t'at won' ever change."

"An' if it does?"

"It won'"

"Ye promise?"

"Aye, I promise, an' I don' break me promises to ye."

The tears left his eyes as suddenly as they came an' he smiled again. I won't ever hurt my ot'er half, won't let anyt'ng hurt him or bring tears to his eyes again.


End file.
